Desires of the Heart
by PiNk vIoLeTs
Summary: Read my 1st fic! Misty,May and Dawn are staying in Cerulean City when they met familiar faces. Read to find out what happens by reading my fic. Pokeshippy,Contestshippy and Ikarishippiy. Read and review Please! Tnx.


**Desires of the Heart (poke/contest/ikari)**

Okay, this my very first fic. I hope you like it. The shippings that are involved here are Pokeshipping (Ash/Satoshi x Misty/Kasumi), Contestshipping (Drew/Shuu x May/Haruka), Ikarishipping (Paul/Shinji x Dawn/Hikari). There will be a lot of songs used in it. I don't own Pokemon and the songs I'm going to use so don't sue me. They're a little older here than the show. The fic is about a group of talented girls (Misty, May and Dawn) who will meet their old friends and rivals (Ash, Drew, Paul, Brock, Tracey).

Ages:

Ash: 18 Rudy: 20 Brock: 23

Misty: 17(turning 18) Melody: 19 Susie: 25

Drew: 16 Brendan: 15 Tracey: 22

May: 15 Denise: 14

Paul: 19 Gary: 19

Dawn: 19 Natasha: 19

**Chapter 1: Just Like Me and You**

It was a pleasant day in Cerulean City. All the birds are humming. The breeze was blowing lightly as three teenagers walked the sides of the street.

"Wow! I didn't know Cerulean City is beautiful. I'd love to stay here for three months." said May, a brunette wearing a red bandana with a pokeball mark on it, red top, and a white skirt over her biker shorts.

"Yeah!" agreed Dawn, a dark-blue haired girl wearing a one-piece white, black and pink outfit, pink boots and a sock-like hat with a pokeball outline on it. "It will be our pleasure to stay here." She added.

"Gee, thanks guys. I'll be glad that you like my place." Said Misty, a red-headed girl wearing a sleeveless yellow hoodie and jean shorts as they walked to the Cerulean Gym, Misty's house.

Misty's house 9:00 a.m.

"Wow this place is huge!" exclaimed Dawn as she ran down to the aquarium. Misty giggled as her friend is pleasuring her house. However, May just stared at the piano.

"May? May? Are you okay? Don't you like to stay here?" asked Misty worriedly.

"No not at all. Nothing is wrong. I love this place." May assured.

"Okay, then why are you staring at the piano?" Misty asked again. "Do you know how to play it?"

"Actually, no. All I want is to learn how to play it. Can someone here teach me?" May asked.

Suddenly, a voice came from the front door. "I knew how to play the piano" said the boy with a lime green hair who was wearing a purple short-sleeved jacket with a black long-sleeved jacket underneath it and turquoise pants.

"Drew?" May asked with confusion on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh? Don't ask me, ask him" Drew answered as he pointed to a boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder who was wearing a blue hoddie, a pair of jeans and a hat with a pokeball image on it. " Uhhhh……… Hi." Said the boy with a pikachu.

"Ash! What do you think you're doing here? How'd you get here? Where are you going to sleep? Why are you hiding there? Why didn't you tell me you're coming?" a lot of questions was asked by Misty who was surprised.

"Well ummmm… I –" Ash started but Tracey, a guy who was wearing a green t-shirt, red shorts and a red band on his forehead interrupted him and said " Oh come on! Nothing's wrong by visiting Ash's "girlfriend's" house."

Ash and Misty glared at Tracey and shouted. "**He's/She's not my boyfriend/girlfriend**!" Tracey's face turned pale as he saw his friends angry at him. But the two seems to blush madly.

"Here we go again." Sighed Brock, a boy with squinted eyes wearing a brown jacket and pants who seemed to be the oldest in the group.

Then somebody entered the door. "This is the first and last time you can make me carry your luggage guys." Complained a boy with a purple hair who's wearing a purple jacket and dark pants as he entered the house.

"Paul? What's that jerk doing here" Dawn complained crossing her arms.

"Jerk?! Who are you calling jerk you sock-head!" Paul shouted back.

"Hey, my name is Dawn not sock-head you jerk!" she hissed.

"I'll only stop calling you sock-head if you stop calling me a jerk!" said Paul making a condition.

Dawn didn't object 'cause she saw her friends staring at her. She blushed from embarrassment because of her behavior.

"Awwwwww, just like the saying "the more you hate, the more you love" hu Brock?" teased Tracey.

"Yeah. I think there are six teens here who can relate to that." Brock added.

Ash, Misty, Drew, May, Paul and Dawn blushed at the same time. They all know that Brock and Tracey were talking about them. Why wouldn't they? There are only 6 teens in the house so automatically they were talking about them.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Misty who is pretending to be innocent.

"Oh, you know what were talking about. Right Trace?" Tracey nodded.

"Just shut up will you!" May shouted.

"Wooo take it easy will you. Nothing is wrong calling you and Drew a couple." Said Tracey while waving his hands in May's face.

"WHAT IS WRONG, WHAT IS WRONG! Its not right to call ME AND DREW A COUPLE CAUSE WE AREN'T one!" shouted May.

"Yes you are." Dawn said.

"No way! That's ridiculous." Drew said.

"He's right. Ridiculous." May added.

"Uhhhhhh…….change the subject please." Misty requested.

"Shut up Mrs. Ketchum!" May, Drew and Dawn hissed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Ash asked angrily.

"What did you just call me?" Misty asked.

"Hey, are you deaf? They just called you Mrs. Ketchum." Said Paul joining the argument between the "lovebirds".

"Don't ever call me deaf you jerk! And if you guys were about to address me politely it should be Ms. Waterflower, Ms. Misty Waterflower" she shouted in an irritated voice.

They kept on arguing until pikachu released one of its most powerful thunder shocks in the history making our heroes deep fried.

"Pikachu! Why did you do that?" Ash shouted at his pokemon but pikachu which caused pikachu to be angry and was about to start another shock.

"Sorry pikachu. Just stop that okay." All of them apologized. Pikachu calmed down.

"So, what brings you here?" Misty asked, starting a 'friendly conversation'.

"I was just about to inquire about the incoming singing contest but they insisted to come so there." Ash answered.

"So what about the singing contest?" May asked curiously.

"He wants to join the contest 'cause the prize is good sure good." Paul explained.

"By the way, what are you doing traveling with Ash? I thought you were rivals." Dawn asked Paul.

"Were not that kind of rivals anymore. We've decided to be friends but we still have the same dream." He said.

"Okay, then what is Mr. Fangirl doing here with you?" May said.

"Drew's mom was my mom's best friend and Drew and I become good friends". Replied Ash.

"So Ash, about the contest, you're not entering it aren't ya?" said Misty.

"Well actually, I am. I'd like to bring my friends in a luxury cruise. Why'd you ask?" He replied.

"Well…. I'm also joining it for your information." She said.

"Oh so that means were going to be rivals." He sadly said.

"No. Of course not. They're separate. Right May? May?" she asked but May is beside the piano watching Drew playing. She chuckled. She felt happy for her friend. She knows that May has something for Drew but she's afraid to admit it. '_Just like me……………..and Ash' she thought._

Misty couldn't help but giggle. Ash noticed her and asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Its just May and Drew. They are so cute together" she said as she watched her friends on the piano.

Ash nodded. '_Just like me and you'._

END OF CHAPTER

Hi this is my first fic. I hope you like it. I already wrote the 2nd and 3rd chaps but my computer seems to have a cold LoL. The next chap will be entitled "Is it really obvious?" Hope you like it. Please comment if there is something wrong.

pokeprincess172+


End file.
